


Started From The Bottom

by zzombae



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События спустя пару лет после Осады. После ареста Осборна Дакену удается уйти вместе с Гарганом. В попытках оторваться от прошлого, Дакен решает сжечь все мосты и залечь на социальное дно, используя медикаменты, чтобы контролировать Мака, который знаком с такой жизнью куда лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started From The Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turcafinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turcafinwe).



Дрейк во дворе не затихает. Б/ушные колонки, надрывающиеся из открытой машины, шумная школота во дворе, систематичный стук баскетбольного мяча, чей-то телевизор этажами выше, отдаленный гул проезжающего мимо поезда – издержки дешевизны картонных домишек, расположенных у железной дороги – визг истеричной сучки из квартиры слева, недовольной то ли тем, что “этот козел опять приперся”, то ли тем, что приперся так поздно… Когда он заходит домой, Мак смотрит на него глазами побитой собаки, не понимающей, за что ей досталось. Веному не нравятся резкие звуки, а Маку – то, что происходит в его голове, наполовину задурманенной колесами – уже не настолько сильно, чтобы продолжать раскладывать на полу разноцветные драже лавхартс в слово “пицца”.  
Дакен аккуратно вешает бомбер на спинку стула, и, не разуваясь, идет прямиком на кухню, мимоходом потрепав Мака по бритой голове. Дакен бреет его сам, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы его дружок не успел обрасти. На кухне пахнет плесенью, прокуренной прошлыми арендаторами мебелью и подгорелым поп-корном. Он включает электрическую плитку, ставит на нее сковороду с оставшимся от прошлой жарки маслом и не глядя вытаскивает из ящика морозилки пакет полуфабрикатов. Это куски курицы, выглядящие на упаковке, как продукт из рекламы KFC. Три пачки по цене двух.  
– Хороший песик, сейчас папочка о тебе позаботится.  
– Отъебись.  
Дакен оборачивается, чтобы проверить, не жует ли Мак уже дворового голубя или ребенка. Тот сидит в нему спиной, и герой-бисексуал видит только широкие плечи и лысый затылок. На минуту он позволяет себе представить, что эта бритая башка принадлежит другому дарк авенджеру, может, сейчас он чистит на полу свою винтовку, а потом он, Дакен, приносит ему ужин, как заботливый бойфренд, и после Лестер чистит уже его дымоход. Он вспоминает, как сильно стоял хер его сокомандника, когда ему удавалось выбесить его достаточно, чтобы тот прижал его к стенке какой-нибудь заблеванной подворотни – настолько близко, что стояк упирался в его живот, высокий сукин выблядок.  
Погруженный в эти мысли, Дакен едва не упускает тот момент, когда курица на сковородке начинает обугливаться.  
– Ксо! Дерьмо, – он сваливает все на одну тарелку и достает из кухонного шкафчика пачку колес – единственное, на чем в этом доме не экономят. Первые куски Веном проглотит, даже не раскусывая, поэтому он не сильно заморачивается и засовывает таблетки целиком под пережаренную панировку:  
– Видел сегодня Карлу по новостям, – он усаживает Мака на диван и запихивает ему в рот кусок курицы, позволяя обсасывать свои пальцы, – по-моему пожирнела.  
Мак мычит что-то с полным ртом и тянется к новому куску.  
В хорошие дни они вместе обсудили бы жопу бывшей коллеги, но хороших дней становится все меньше, а лекарств Дакен тратит все больше.  
К моменту, когда Гарган дожевывает последний кусок, он уже достаточно обсаженный, чтобы притоптывать ногой в дырявом носке в такт Дрейку.  
Дакен приносит из кухни пакет поп-корна – Маку, и фруктовую жвачку – себе. Он буквально физически ощущает, как к горлу подкатывает бесцветная экзистенциальная пустота. Безысходность заполняет его, он перебирает в уме цитаты из Сартра и из лирики Ланы Дель Рей, но его собственный голод не утолить ни философскими пабликами, ни дешевым поп-корном. В какой-то мере он даже завидует Маку.  
– Отсосу тебе?  
– Валяй.  
С Макдональдом, в отличии от Лестера, все просто. С обдолбанным Макдональдом – еще проще. У Мака наполовину встал, и Дакен делает вид, что стояк его сожителя не появился благодаря еде, а его собственный – не от мыслей о Буллзае. Он снова оказывается на крыше высотки, в задворках Адской Кухни, в пустом лифте башни Мстителей, в теряющем высоту вертолете, в азиатской забегаловке в Чайнатауне (–“Опять следишь за мной, как озабоченный школьник?”), на парковке в Бруклине, в коридорах Белого Дома. Лестер заламывает ему руки, впечатывает лицом в столешницу, ебет в глотку дулом своего кольта, сталкивает с крыши здания, прижимает его к пульту управления, стягивает с него рубашку от Дольче Габанна, шутит про его папашу, кончая ему в рот.  
Его хер возвышается в штанах, как статуя Свободы.  
Гарган не отрывается от своего поп-корна, когда его член начинает свое погружение в азиатский рот. Дакен берет его целиком, снова и снова, пока размеры его дружка не увеличиваются до той степени, когда он уже не может пропихнуть его в себя. Симбиот в вашем товарище – настоящий подарок для преданного любителя больших членов. Мак знает, как чертов пидрила любит, когда он делает это с собой – их ебля всегда похожа на акт аутоагрессии и отчаянного одиночества. Дакен не останавливается, пока не начинает задыхаться, заплевывая чужой стояк кровью.  
Он открывает свою фруктовую жвачку, а затем они оба дрочат, листая по ящику федеральные каналы без звука.  
Голова становится ясной.


End file.
